The Toronto Empire
by ShadowOfMyRose89
Summary: An Empire is rising, a couple unlikely friends have to stop everything to save everthing. No pressure, right? T just incase. Little surpize for my friends too
1. lost Heros

Night had fallen in Toronto, Ontario, and at this point, an empire is being fought for. No human knew of the struggle going on, but all creatures sought to through this rising power, and save everyone. The strong hold was the large mansion that no one talked about or knew anything about it. Tonight, a large shattering noise came from the home as a chair shattered under the strength of a finger. The room surrounding was completely blood red except the pearl white ceiling.

"What did you say?" Yelled a woman looking of 23. Her pale skin glowed in the moonless night as her sharp blue eyes turned black, matching her dress. Her hair was a light brown color that fell to her shoulders, though it was tied back. She was small, 5'3", but no one stood against her, instead they cringed away.

"Mistress Catherine…" One young girl that looked to be 16 stepped forwards. Her skin was paler than Catherine's, and her eyes shone a mix of gold and blue. Her hair was a light blond and fell to her mid back, and she stood at 5'9". "Victoria didn't listen to you, she brought this on herself. Welding a newborn army was not the best of ideas."

"Dana, you know as well as I do that she was useless. Making an army, my army, to go after some girl I promised to bring her for making an army was very stupid, and on top of that, and them all getting kill by less than ten vampires and a bunch of over sized dogs! I can punish her but I can punish the one who brought her to me!" Catherine's eyes darkened more violently as her gazes shifted to a man of 30. His skin was as pale as Dana's, and his hair was black. His eyes were hard to see because his head was on the ground, bowing to Catherine, but they were black with hunger.

"What do you ask of me mistress?" He looked up, begging with his eyes.

"You are pathetic, Reid. You should have seen past her. Leave for now, all of you, me and Dana have to talk." Catherine hissed turning to the window, and everyone did so, except Dana.

As everyone left the room, Catherine seemed to lighten up al little on her anger, though it didn't vanish completely. When everyone was finally out of the all blood red room, Dana stepped forwards to Catherine.

"Tell me why I keep those losers?" Catherine hissed turning to Dana.

"Their powers are greatly needed?" Dana turned to look out the window. "I can see you're troubled cousin, what is it?"

"The Cullens, they seem too strong to kill. And with the new member coming, I fear they will come after us. I can't make an empire with them running around ruining everything." Catherine leaned on the window frame looking out over the landscape.

Suddenly, Dana's phone rang. Quickly, she whipped it out and listened to the quick rambling on the other line.

"Okay… Catherine, we have won over an army in the south, and Dasan just has shown up in Forks." Dana held the phone to her shoulder out of habit. "They all want to know what to do."

"Good." Catherine's face lit up. "The armies in the south stay and try to take the others, ones that aren't newborns are far more useful, so tell them to keep them all. Dasan should follow the Cullens, and keep a close eye on the newborn; she may be of some use to us." Catherine turned back to the window, now relaxed as Dana gave the orders. So her plan was going good now.

Sun rose over Phoenix, Arizona, and a young vampire went on her search for help from the north. She jumped in a car, so not to attract attention, and to move faster than she could run. She looked to be 18, and she looked scared.

She was short, about 5'0", with red hair. Her eyes right now were black from hunger, of course, in places like these and you don't eat human is like on a deserted island without food or water. Pet gave little food but were still gross. She picked up her cell phone, and dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Hello?" A woman chimed into the phone, and she sounded very confused.

"I need help." The red head whimpered into the cell.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" The woman on the other side asked.

"Alice, is that right, I'm talking to the Cullens, right?" She franticly asked.

"Yes…how did you…who is this?" Alice tried to get the words right.

"I'm Kinsey; I need someplace to run to." Kinsey looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was following. "My father was a good friend of Carlisle, Admen. I know where you guys are and I'll explain everything when I get there, but I just need help." Kinsey waited on the phone of a minute.

"Okay, we'll be waiting." Alice answered, the Kinsey's cell died.

Somewhere lost in Montana, a girl wandered the woods, though she didn't seem scared, for being 17. Her brown hair glittered in the lazy light as her eyes, bright brown, looked sharply around the woods, looking for her next meal. She stood at 5'5" and wore tattered close thanks to her powers.

Suddenly, her lazy hunt was stopped when some large rusty wolf ran right into her. At first the wolf though that he crushed her, but looking up, she was looking down at his as a large black wolf.

The two stared at each other for awhile, tile the girl changed back (keep in mind her close are still somewhat in tacked). The wolf looked around quickly, sniffed the air, and then ran off into the woods to come back as a boy, well man really.

"Welcome to Montana, I can't tell you where in Montana, but here it is. So what can I do for a fellow wolf?" The girl smiled stretching a little.

"I don't need help, just running." The boy said looking at the ground.

"No need to be so upset about whatever it is, I'm a run away too. I'm Rosamond, and you are?" Rosamond held out her hand trying to be friendly.

"Jacob." Jacob took her hand and they shook. "You said you were a run away, what are you running from?" Jacob asked looking at Rosamond.

"My family." Rosamond whispered looking away. "Everything is my fault to them." She looked up, hoping to change the subject fast. "What are you running from?"

"Bella." Jacob said flatly, leaving Rosamond confused. "It's a long story." He laughed sadly.

"Well, if you don't mind to hunt your food, I won't have a problem with listening." Rosamond turned towards the forest, looking back to make sure Jacob was following, and they both took off.

_Sorry for such a short chapter, I such at beginnings, so review. Trust me on this, I get much better once the story is started!_


	2. Meetings of friends

Night was close to falling, and Bella was restless. She had been a vampire for two weeks, and she found it hard to sit still, or thirst for human blood. Alice had taken advantage of Bella's restless feelings with her, what seemed to be, endless ideas. Everyone, though today, were waiting on the new vampire's arrival, Carlisle was filled with joy to see the young face again, but scared at the moment about Kinsey's adopted vampire father Admen.

Bella looked around, again, in the woods next to the house, knowing she was little use at the moment. Edward was not far away, he found himself very protective and circled the house constantly, and if anyone strayed too far, he was in full contact with them. Bella was the only exception; her protective powers blocked everyone, including Edward, out of her mind. So this all meant that Edward was going to show up at any second to keep a close eye on his new mate.

As though on cue, just as the though ran through Bella's mind, Edward showed up. Bella was close to screaming, there was nothing to harm her now, so Edward could just relax.

"You found me." Bella mocked with a smile and a slight shake of her head. Edward stepped forwards to stand in front of Bella, both staring into each others eyes.

"You really should learn to stay in my sight when problems like this show up. Vampire or not, you still are a magnet for trouble." Edward mimicked Bella's smile.

"Name three." Bella challenged thinking she won.

"Well, there was the ice cream truck." Edward mentioned, striking a 'thinking' pose. "And you can't forget that poor old man and his pet the squirrel."

"That one was uncalled for, I was hungry and the squirrel attacked me." Bella crossed her arms and turned away, but only to look back waiting for the third one.

"You just keep telling yourself that." Edward patted Bella on the head jokingly. "But my most favorite was with Mike, he thought you were a ghost, good thing you are a vampire, or his car would have hospitalized you again." Edward finished, keeping the other two times to himself.

"I would have thought me giving Emmett the none existing heart attack would be one." Bella turned to walk to the house with Edward close by.

"Just admit it; you can not stay out of trouble for two days straight. Though that was funny to see Emmett freak out, I really thought he was going to have a heart attack." Edward laughed at the look on Emmett and Rosalie's faces. Rosalie looked like she was going to die on the spot.

"I wonder if they have forgiven me yet." Bella commented innocently on the memory herself wile containing a gut busting laugher.

"Emmett will get you back, humiliating you won't be hard. Rosalie on the other hand vows to kill you, or just plot your death for the next two months, take your pick." Edward smiled, knowing his adopted sisters wouldn't do anything.

"Joy." Bella rolled her eyes and looked forwards to the house. Not even ten minutes before she had to return to the fidgeting.

"Well, our guest will be glade to meat you, she is just ten minutes away now. She is upset, but you now have a challenge." Edward looked to the house now.

"So this is why you're staying so close." Bella joked turning to Edward.

"You don't like it?" Edward asked and got his response with Bella's arms around his neck.

"No, I like this much better." Bella kissed Edward lightly, and the two stood there for awhile, staring into each others eyes.

"Edward, Bella, she'll be here in a few seconds so hurry up." Rosalie yelled from the back door.

"What is my challenge anyways?" Bella asked as the two held hand on the way back to the house.

"You'll see." Edward smiled as the sound of a car raced up.

Rosamond listened to Jacob, learning about how he was in love with a girl that was in love with a vampire. She found out the two had married not to long ago, and of course there was the chance that Bella was a vampire. Jacob went into depth descriptions of everything, and by the time he was finished, the sun was almost down.

"What about you?" Jacob asked taking a breather and let Rosamond come out.

"There's not much to tell, just I lost someone close." Rosamond looked at the ground as the memories haunted back.

"Who was he?" Jacob asked.

"She was my best friend, someone I could talk to. She was a werewolf young in life and had a dog like personality; she helped me when I became a wolf." Rosamond looked up to see Jacob paying close attention. "She died two days after my birthday; a vampire by the name of Dana killed her." She turned back to the ground thinking of a way to change the subject.

"I'm sorry." Jacob looked down too.

"Hay I know of a place that we can say for the night looks like a storm is rolling in." Rosamond pointed to the sky while jumping up. Jacob looked up to see she was right, but of course more unanswered questions were to remain that way, she seemed to change face to avoid the pain.

"Wait, I thought you were lost." Jacob questioned Rosamond's sanity.

"No, I just don't know the name of the places, never had to. Besides, I know this place like the back of my hand." Rosamond held up her had as though to prove her point, but stopped to look closely. "I take that back." She said walk off still looking at her hand. I the back of Jacob's mind, he thought he was screwed.

Kinsey sat in the car for a second, wondering how everyone was going to react to her. Carlisle was waiting on the steps of the porch with Esme at his side, and the two looked worried. I never could tell them what happened because my cell died, but now, face to face, she was going to tell them what happened.

Kinsey slowly got out of the car, looking around a bit, and then moved towards the house. Carlisle walked out to meet half way, his smile peacefully greeted her, and Kinsey couldn't help but feel somewhat safe. Carlisle opened his arms, and Kinsey walked into the brace openly.

"It's good to see you again." Carlisle let go as Esme walked forward.

"I missed your visits." Kinsey backed up to let Esme hug her too.

"How long has it been?" Esme asked hugging Kinsey, but not seeming to want to let go.

"You were just a vampire one year the last time." Kinsey waited for Esme to let go.

Kinsey could see Edward in the doorway, looking at her. He walked down the steps, close behind in the doorway were five other vampires. They all stared at the newcomer with questioned looks. Edward though seemed to be the same old Edward, once Esme let Kinsey go, Edward held out his hand to formally shake it.

"It's been a while." Edward smiled as Kinsey took his hand warmly.

"Not much has changed." Kinsey smiled.

"Well, you look up to modern swing." Edward joked at the baggy sweatshirt, dark, baggy jeans, and the up to date boots.

"You forget I'm much older than you." Kinsey joked back. "I'm much better at fitting in with so much style change."

"Well, come meet the rest of the family." Carlisle put a hand on Kinsey's back, guiding her towards the house.

Rosamond stood out side of an old, log cabin. Jacob was imprested that she new her way so well, he took her as the type that got lost often.

"Stop staring and come in before the storm stars." Rosamond smiled shaking her head as she walked into the dark cabin.

As Jacob entered, he could se it was very old. Most of the frames were rotting to the point of falling, and it looked like no one had come in for years. A painting of a pack of wolves rested on the floor, its paint was faded, but everything was still visible.

The wolves in the painting were standing side by side. A white wolf stood out, as what looked like snow was blowing off its fur and its breath visible. Right next the white wolf was a black one, both heads were inches away from each other, teeth bore. This wolf, though, had what looked as though dust or smoke blew off the fur, and the breath was visible as though it was about to blow fire.

"What's this?" Jacob asked motioning to the painting.

"What?" Rosamond looked over to the art work, and Jacob thought he saw her go pale. "Oh, that. That is a long story. Let's wait till tomorrow to here it, now we should just get some sleep." And with that, Rosamond flopped down on a ragged mat, changing into a wolf, and went to sleep. Jacob did the same thing, hoping tomorrow would come soon.

_I have to take it kind of slow with trouble on writing the beginnings. Catherine will be mentioned beginning of next chapter. Please review!_


	3. Learning

"Humor me

"Humor me." Catherine walked to the chair opposite of Reid, Dana close behind talking on her cell.

"I found a werewolf that would be some threat to you." Reid sat stiff, staring at Catherine's hair, to afraid to look into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Catherine leaned back.

"Dana should remember, a black werewolf by the name of Rosamond is helping one of the Cullens's new family member Bella, Jacob Black. Reid relaxed a little, letting his Russian accent come out more. "If the two groups meet, they have a fighting chance against you."

"What!" Dana yelled into the phone. "Okay, bye." She growled and hung up trying to clam down.

"What is the news?" Catherine smoothly asked sending shivers down Reid's back.

"That trader Kinsey has just joined the Cullens an hour ago; they're heading out as we speak." Dana hissed remembering the last encounter she had with Kinsey. "If they run into Rosamond and Jacob, we'll have a large fight on our hands and loose some of our land." Dana passed. "I should have killed that damn animal when I killed her friend."

"Calm down." Catherine didn't turn around to see her cousin, but did motion to a chair. "This is all a game of chess. Only the king is worth as a bishop, and the queen is worth as the king without losing her power over other players." Catherine smiled, a chess board was on a coffee table by the window, and Catherine could just image it just as that. "I have made my move, it's there turn. Whatever they do though, don't let them get together." Catherine's eyes moved to look down at Reid again. "Reid I have a job for you that can give you back your honor and your spot at my side." Catherine smiled.

"What is it?" Reid asked looking this time into Catherine's eyes.

"Follow Rosamond and Jacob, make sure that they don't meet up with the Cullens. Stay a good distance behind so they don't know of your presence. Do this and get your spot of head knight back."

"I will." Reid jumped up and out the door hopeful.

The room remained silent till bother were sure that Reid was far too gone to hear what was going one. Dana laughed walking to where Reid had sat and sat in his place.

"I know you too well. I know that beast well enough to know that you just sent Reid, alone, to his death." Dana leaned back looking at her cousin's smiling face. "Though if they all do get together, we'll have large problems." Dana picked up a wine glass, and sipped some of the contents, blood.

"Well now, the Volturi will come into play there. They will draw to much attention to themselves and high chance of getting removed." Catherine took another glass and sipped some of that.

**Jacob** sat on the floor as Rosamond was just about to tell the story.

"I don't know their names, but I do know the story. It was 500 years ago, in England, was a pack of werewolves bound to fight a empire from rising in Scotland. The ruler went by her name proudly, Catherine. This is the time of magic was real, the witch hunts wiped out all but one that could stop this beast, werewolves. The two in the front were more than werewolves, but held a different power on there side making them a great threat. The white wolf could control the element ice, or water if you prefer, as her opposite controlled the element fire.

"They lead the pack on many hunts, pushing back the empire till only six vampires remanded. You see, the only creature that controlled elements were known as mages, but later called witches. With the power of the mages in the two wolves, it seemed they were unstoppable, that is were everything went wrong. On the last fight in Scotland, everything was going good till the Volturi showed up. They accidentally kill most of the pack, confused, and they retreated leaving the pack weak.

"Dana, Catherine's right hand 'man' killed they white wolf and almost killed the black one. Dana couldn't do it though, she was weakened too much from the white wolf's effort, and a rogue vampire of there group sent the last three running. No one knows what happened to the last of the wolves, but that one rogue vampire still runs around today, trying to get a small army to kill Catherine and her empire." Rosamond finished staring at the picture.

"The same Dana that killed your best friend?" Jacob asked still looking at the picture.

"Yes, they lived and made a new army, they control half of Canada right now. I've been waiting for that rogue vampire to show up, and finish what she started." Rosamond growled standing up.

"I'm jumping out on a limb here, but is that you in the picture?" Jacob asked looking at Rosamond's expression.

"Do I really look 500 years old to you, I don't even think that it's possible unless you are a vampire." Rosamond threw up her arms. She stopped and sniffed the air. "Something is here."

Jacob jumped up and sniffed the air as Rosamond turned into a wolf ready to go. Jacob followed her lead read to fight whatever was there.

**Kinsey** sat in her car as Rosalie dove down the road, she still hadn't had anything to feast on and her eyes seemed darker than before.

"So your father was killed by this Catherine's men?" Rosalie was double checking.

"And one of the is following us, they have been following your family for a while. Maybe Catherine takes you guys as a threat." Kinsey answered staring out the window.

"Why?" Bella popped up from behind the seat and leaned forwards. "And no, Alice's makeup kit is not back here."

"I would have sworn." Rosalie turned her head o check behind the seat herself.

"Watch the road." Kinsey said dully pointing forward as the car sped towards a on coming semi. Rosalie turn gripping the wheal hard turning cleanly out of the way. "And it's because of the newborn army you guys defeated, Victoria made that army for Catherine in hopes she would bring you to her." Kinsey turned and looked at Bella. "You may be the biggest threat to Catherine, you are the only one that could defend yourself from her gift."

"What is Catherine's power?" Rosalie asked side looking only with her eyes.

"She can steal energy from other vampires making them weak, almost human, while she stays as strong as a newborn. Bella wouldn't be affected, but knowing Edward, he wouldn't want to put Bella into any danger."

"Got any suggestions?" Bella leaned forward, wanting to learn more about what she could do.

"No way will Edward ever let you out of his sight and have Alice keep an eye on you too." Rosalie growled swirling a deer that just jumped out into the road.

"Well, I know of someone that would help. Though she's a werewolf…" Kinsey was cut short as a vampire jumped on the hood of the car, leaving a large dent. Rosalie screeched to a halt, nearly sending Bella though the wind shield.

"Reid." Kinsey his sitting as the vampire tore off into the woods.

Suddenly, two werewolves sprinted out of the forest after Reid. Bella's eyes widened as she realized that one of them was Jacob.

"It looks like our search is over." Kinsey got out of the car to chase down the scene.

**Jacob** snapped his teeth at the vampire leg only to get a mouth full of dirt. Rosamond ran low, not biting, but waiting for the perfect time to strike. Suddenly, the vampire's stride changed and she took the chance.

Rosamond jumped, caching the vampire in the head, drawing him to the ground as Jacob pinned him down. The vampire struggled, but then shifted his weight and threw Jacob off. Rosamond grabbed the vampire's arm trying to rip it off.


	4. Fight, Growl, Fight

**Rosamond** felt the skin tare under her teeth as she started to fly though the air. The vampire hissed angrily snarled as he freed himself from Rosamond and now had Jacob on his other arm.

"Filthy dogs." The Vampire snarled throwing Jacob off.

Rosamond charged again hitting the vampire through a wall twenty feet away. The vampire got a hold of her neck and ripped her violently up, tarring skin from the back of her neck. Jacob jumped through the hole in the wall, charging at the vampire with great speed, talking off his arm with a swift bite. The vampire yelled in pain, grabbing the scruff of Jacob's neck and throwing his through pillar. He Turned to Rosamond who was getting back quickly up as a human, the wound on the back of her neck started healing fast now. He ran up and half crammed her into another pillar, making Rosamond cringe as a few bones snapped from the force.

"Any last words dog?" The vampire hissed baring his teeth at the now stuck werewolf.

**Kinsey** ran as fast as she could to the church that Reid was fighting the werewolves. Bella was running just as fast, trying not to panic, this was Jacob fighting a powerful vampire. Kinsey felt the same as Bella, she had a friend the was fighting too. Rosalie ran with the two, worried about the two worried vampires.

Bella was the first through the hole in the church wall and was hit by Jacob coming through a pillar.

"Bella?" Jacob turned to his old friend with shock.

Kinsey turned to stare at Reid standing over the girl crammed halfway through another pillar. She was growling at him trying to get out with some success.

"Any last words dog?" Reid hissed with bared teeth.

"Reid! You know better than to attack werewolves." Kinsey called out stepping forwards, looking at Reid's missing arm.

"You know him?" Rosalie walked along side of Kinsey. Bella was helping up Jacob right behind them.

"Stay out of this!" The werewolf yell violently from her pillar prison.

"Emperies Catherine will be pleased to learn you finally came out." Reid turned from the werewolf who was squirming out of the pillar.

"Who said she was going to hear it from you?" Kinsey ran forward before Reid could do anything and ripped off his head with one swift movement.

"Why did I forget that...? Hay, he was mine!" The werewolf yowled herself as she freed about most of herself.

"Do you need help, because we need to burn the body?" Kinsey asked as Bella ran forwards to Rosalie to guard the already moving body. Jacob looked very confused at the moment, but he wasn't the only one.

"No Kinsey, I can take care of it myself." The werewolf ripped herself the rest out, falling flat on her face.

"You know her?" The other three asked at the same time as Kinsey suppressed laugher.

"Yes, Rosamond and I know each other well; you aren't the first to befriend a werewolf." Kinsey smirked as Rosamond scrambled up next to Kinsey.

"You guys burn him, I'm not going back to that life right now." Rosamond growled turning to Kinsey. "I've lost a lot every time." Rosamond turned to see the rest of the family, with an angry looking Edward, running in.

Kinsey leaned in while everyone was distracted so only Rosamond could hear. She didn't know that Bella was listening herself. "It's her, Catherine, and you're going to throw away the chance for revenge?"

"It's the dish best served cold, but the time isn't right." Rosamond whispered back.

"Yes it is." Kinsey smiled widely up at Rosamond.

"Bella!" Edward was standing next to her trying to talk.

"Yah?" Bella turned back to Edward who looked as though he was going to rip someone's head right off the shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He didn't loosen up as he stared right into her eyes.

"Just fine, the vampire was attacking Jacob and…" Bella stared over at Rosamond, who gave a weird look.

"She's thinking I'm to over protective." Edward smirk looking at Rosamond, who returned it with a light growl and rolling of her eyes.

"Who's to say she isn't wrong." Bella crossed her arms trying to be impossible.

"Um… Thanks for coming." Jacob thanked Kinsey, and turned to Bella. "It's been awhile." He smiled a little, but it was plain he sad.

"I'll take him out to burn him." Jasper started to pick up the moving pieces of the torn apart vampire.

"We should get going again if Catherine has her people this far out here." Carlisle broke the reunion.

"What are we going to do about it, if Catherine is so powerful?" Esme asked looking around at her family.

"Well…Rosamond can you hold your stomach, or do you still get car sick." Kinsey joked with her old friend, and everyone that weren't there were now confused.

"I think I can handle it." Rosamond scratch behind Kinsey's ear which had a positive effect of purring.

"Um…can we get going?" Emmett, clearly unconformable from the purring vampire, started to inch the way they came.

"Oh, poor Emmett." Alice hugged her step brother with a mocking smile.

Esme was picking at the ragged scraps of clothing Rosamond was wearing thinking up what to give the girl. Jasper came back in as the smoke started to rise outside.

**Bella** sat next to Rosamond in the back seat of Edward's car with Kinsey. Some stuff was shoved in the front passenger seat leave no more room. Rosamond had turned several different colors in the past hour, and she didn't look like she was going to last any longer. Kinsey seemed relaxed, even though she still looked tired from not eating anything yet, only giving quick glances at Rosamond to make sure that she wasn't going to throw up soon.

"The next exit we should stop." Kinsey smiled at Bella, throwing her a glance up at the now very green werewolf.

"I'll tell the others." Bella pulled out her cell phone, staring at the sickened werewolf next to her.

"What if this Catherine has more of her men out here watching us?" Edward spoke out calmly, even though he was tense to the point of just moved a little, he'd shatter the whole front end of the car.

"I don't think Catherine would want to waste so many of her men so early in the race for her empire. It would be safe, and look on the bright side; you wouldn't have to clean the puke out of your car later." Kinsey smiled innocently at Edward. Bella only rolled her eyes at the two and went on with calling the others to stop at the next exit.

Rosamond swayed slightly, looking maybe the sickest she ever has been, and her jaw clamped tight. Edward smirked a little as he was reading the mind of the werewolf while Kinsey rolled her eyes as the car slowed down. No one said a word as the car came to a stop and Rosamond bolded out, landing on her hands and knees.

"How are we going to beat this Catherine?" Bella stepped out of the car, turning to face Kinsey and Edward, who were still in the car. The others started to pull up and wait for Rosamond to get a hold of herself.

"That will be tricky." Kinsey responded getting out of the car.

"What will be tricky?" Carlisle asked leaning up against his car, raising an eyebrow.

"Catherine." Edward spat at the name.

"Oh." Carlisle looked at Kinsey.

"That is a good question." Kinsey stood in one spot. "The only real solution stands here. Catherine is powerful, but her powers can't do anything to Bella."

"No way am I going to let this continue!" Edward jumped up snarling.

"She is our only hope to stop Catherine." Alice spoke up.

"And she won't be alone." Rosamond pulled herself up. "I have a score to settle with that bitch, and intend to finish it."

"I'll go; if Catherine's powers can't affect a werewolf then I'm a good bodyguard." Jacob walked forwards but no too much.

"Bella, it's up to you." Kinsey stepped forwards a little.

"There has to be another way!" Edward was trying to regain his cool.

"There is no other way. Our numbers matter in this game, Catherine has the strength of a newborn vampire thanks to sucking the strength from others." Rosamond growled at the thought of Catherine.

"What do you have to loose." Edward hissed at Rosamond leaving Bella to think the two were going to fight.

"It's not what I have to loose, it's what I lost!" Rosamond was loosing her temper and was half growling out her words. "I know what it felt like to loose someone close to me, I lost my pack and the…" She stopped herself, growling to try to calm down. "That monster needs to be stopped, because if we don't fight, it will hunt your family down and kill them slowly. She works the same as she did before, the proof lies with Kinsey."

Everyone stared over at Kinsey. "It's true, look at what happened to my family, they're dead."

Bella took a deep breath, if she had a beating heart at the moment, it would be trying to jump out of her chest. "I'll do it."

**Edward **felt paralyzed at the moment, like everything was moving in slow mo. Bella was agreeing to throw herself on the lines against a vampire that could have far more power hidden. Jacob was promising to be a bodyguard, but Catherine must be skill to have lived for so long, and as for Rosamond, she seemed to be more concerned about destroying Catherine than looking at the lives around her. Kinsey seemed to be the only one to trust, appearing level headed, her mind gave it away, but she seemed almost as careless as Rosamond.

"Edward, you okay?" Bella looked worried; she knew what she was getting herself into.

"Yes." Edward sighed pulling Bella into a hug, wishing everything could start over again.


	5. Car Sick, Then Fight

Catherine sat back listening to opera, her eyes closed and her hands clasped together in front of her face. Dana walked into the room soundlessly with a slight nervous look on her face. She moved over to Catherine's side, staring down at the chess board in front of her.

"He is destroyed, and the groups combined together." Catherine's eyes shot open staring at the door, a smirk over her face. "I knew it was going to happen when I sent him. So don't be so tense Dana." Catherine leaned forwards and moved a white piece forward.

"So what is the next step?" Dana asked turning over her cell phone, as though it would ring if she changed position.

"A big problem in the south is going to grab their attention. The whole time I want you to start to pick them off starting with the werewolves." Catherine stood to walk over to the window.

"But the fire one is mine." Dana growled.

"I know." Catherine smirked again. "Piss her off enough, and then you can have your fun."

"I will not let her live again." Dana turned and left growling.

Catherine smiled at her cousin's lusting, and wished that some of her other vampires were like that. Her army would be great with that, but she knew that wasn't possible, the only way it could be like that is if she got the Cullens on her side, which was impossible.

Catherine walked over to an I pod stereo where her 80 gig I pod sat by the chess board. She turned off the opera she was listening to and shifted to Typical by Mute Math, and sat back down.

"I love is century, it makes it all the more wild to control it." Catherine leaned against a wall. "I think I'll go for a walk." She moved one of the black pieces of the chess board before jumping out the window of the third story.

**Bell **felt sick to her stomach, they were heading down to Florda, where a small army of vampires had started up. Her mother was in Florda, and by Catherine's reputition, she could have an attack on the one closs to her.

"Calm down." Edward hugged Bella close. Kinsey had taken the wheel after having something to eat. Her eye's now shone as liquid gold, a little lighter than Edward's. Edward want to be close to Bella for his fears for her. Jasper sat next to the two, texting Alice on his phone, and paying little mind to the hugging vampires.

"Catherine won't have you family attacked, it only the ones close to you in battle." Kinsey spoke up as her phone went off. Rosamond and Jacob had taken up riding with Carlisle and Esme.

Bella snuggled up to Edward for comfort, she was nervous about having to face Catherine with out Edward by her side. Right now it was getting rid of her army enough, but after that, the attack would commence.

"Is that werewolf sick again?" Edward read Kinsey's mind, and rolled his eyes.

"She was, good thing they got the window down in time this time." Kinsey responded. Edward laughed slightly at the thought of the werewolf with her head out of the window, Bella could tell it was very amusing.

**Jacob** sat ridged in his seat next to a sick Rosamond. However the motion sick werewolf was not the thing he was thinking about. It was Bella, the last time he had seen her, and she was human, now she was a vampire. The hole in his chest widened at the thought that she chose Edward over him, and now there was no hope that she will change her mind at all.

"You know...You need to learn to move on." Rosamond pulled her head back into the window. "It will hurt a lot, and she felt like to world to you, but now she's gone, don't let it take you down with it." She leaned back, not looking every good, more green than pail, but her words tore through Jacob, but he knew she had been through a similar spot in her life.

"I found them." Esme turned around with a pile of close and a smile on her face, breaking the tension. "They're a little big, but better than the rags right now." Jacob had turned down the offering of a shirt awhile back.

"Thank you." Rosamond smile back taking them.

"We're almost there; try not to get sick again." Carlisle joked.

"I don't think I have anything left to puke up." Rosamond leaned back.

"I do have a question for Jacob." Carlisle looked back threw the mirror. "Why were you so far from your home?"

Jacob hadn't said a word about it ever since he and Rosamond had met up with the Cullens, and he was planning to keep it that way.

"I just felt like getting away." Jacob responded turning to the window to watch as the scene flew by with the speed of the car. Jacob could feel Rosamon's eyes burning into the side of him as the car roled down the road at a fast speed.

**Rosamond** stared at Jacob for a short moment before looking away. She was starting to feel good; one fact was that she had nothing left in her stomach, so she was good with that at the moment. Her mind was wandering around as they started to slow, they were close.

Suddenly, the cell rang and Esme picked it up. Rosamond could faintly hear Kinsey's voice and see Esme's face brake into a smile. She handed the phone back without a word.

"Yes?" Rosamond asked leaning back.

"Stopped throwing up I hear from Edward." Kinsey joked.

"Yah, and tell Edward to go to hell." Rosamond rolled her eyes.

"No response, from him. Just check in and wondering if you want to get something to eat." Kinsey joked knowing her friend would get sick again at even the thought.

"Food?" Jacob perked up. Rosamond growled in a 'that's not funny' way.

"We're stopping soon, so don't get all testy about it." Kinsey responded.

"Okay." Rosamond sighed, shutting the phone and looked out the window. Something flashed on the side of the road drawing her attention. "What the..."

**Catherine** stood by Dana as the two looked out the window. Dana was talking away on her cell as Catherine just stared out over her land, the land she took by pay rather then wasting her time with force over humans. The sun beamed threw the overcast of clouds lighting up the fresh new snowflake that glided to the earth.

"It's time." Catherine said quietly looking over at her cousin. Dana still was talking away on her cell not paying mind. "Hay! It's time to strike!" Catherine spoke up harshly making her cousin jump. Dana hung up and redialed and gave the orders away.

**Kinsey** didn't see it coming, but it was felt as the car was shoved into a barrel roll. Catherine was attacking already, didn't want her enemy ready to strike down any more than needed. One problem, the car was still in its roll, allowing the enemy time to ready another attack.

Kinsey jumped threw the window the next time she had the chase to. Turning to face her attackers, she saw that the others got out a few seconds before, and a head of them was about fifteen other vampires waiting for them.

"Shit." Kinsey muttered to herself as she slowly came next to Jasper.

"We should start fighting; I don't think we have time to wait for the others." Jasper pointed out.

"Who first?" Kinsey joked looking around at their odds.

"Does it really matter?" Edward joked as the attackers started to walk towards them.

"No, it doesn't." Bella spoke up, Kinsey forgetting that she was still a new born.

"Cake walk then." Kinsey joked and jumped at the closest one followed by the others.

**Bella** fought hard, tearing threw the first three who had underestimated her, and now was fighting off the next one. They weren't all that good, new members as Kinsey had mentioned before. But they learn fast was another mention.

The attackers started to over power them when a big ball of fire tore threw the middle of them. The ball stopped in the middle of a crowd, smoldered for a moment, then expanded to about ten feet. The vampire screamed and tried to run, but the others were pushing them back. The fire ball lasted only about thirty seconds before disappearing, leaving behind the black werewolf Rosamond. She growled and attacked one of the vampires that had made it threw the fire as the others burned around them.

Bella stared at the sight confused as another vampire attacked. Before anything could happen, Jacob jumped out and grabbed the vampire by the head and started his violent thrashing till the head popped off.

**Jacob** couldn't believe what just happened, not only did a fire ball just happen but Rosamond was the one that made it. The confusion ran deeper has memory kicked in, but all the thoughts were lost when he saw the vampire about to attack an unexpecting Bella.

**Rosamond** could feel the question looks burn into her already hot fur. 'Great, have to explain this shit to them.' She thought as she tore apart the only vampire that survived, and threw its remains into the fire left from the other smoldering bodies.

The fire attack had taken a lot out of her, as she remembered how it felt when she turned to the next vampire. She felt her legs beginning to shake under her own weight, and she felt the swaying beginning too. Kinsey jumped in between the werewolf and vampire before anyone could attack and attacked the vampire.

**Kinsey** looked out over the large fire that now crackled with the bodies of the vampires. No one had forgotten the fire ball, and if Rosamond hadn't passed out after the fight, she would have had massive questioning. But instead she lay right behind her friend in human form, looking as though she was still fighting in her head, with the slight twitching.

"Do you know what just happened here?" Carlisle asked with a slight frightened look on his face.

"Yes, it all started 500 years ago when we first met. Kinsey turned to look at the still pasted out werewolf. "But I think it's better if you hear her tell it to you, some stuff is personal."

_Sorry the chapter is kind of short; please R&R, any suggestions or just a comment. I'll be listening_


End file.
